This Needs To Happen
by lemonaide8
Summary: These are some ideas I thought up in the middle of the night for if Steven Universe met Miraculous Ladybug.


MLB AND SU CROSSOVER!!

Imagine Steven and the Gems plus Greg and Connie take a trip to Paris.

Imagine Steven and the little hat he would wear.

Imagine them getting to Paris and Steven and Connie wanting to see everything.

Imagine Garnet being low key excited because it's the city of love.

Imagine Pearl being very interested in the Eiffel Tower and its intended use.

Imagine Amethyst eating literally everything.

Imagine Peridot trying to lift the Eiffel Tower because it's metal.

Imagine Greg going nuts over Jagged Stone.

Imagine Steven and Connie enrolling in Francoise Dupont for a full French experience.

Imagine Them being placed in Mme Bustier's class.

Imagine Steven immediately introducing himself and Connie to the class.

Imagine Chloe making some rude comment about Steven' smolness.

Imagine Steven kind of smiling it off.

Imagine Marinette immediately coming to the rescue.

Imagine Steven thanking Marinette for her kindness and then making a joke about his smolness.

Imagine Adrien adding a pun to the joke and him and Steven immediately hitting it off.

Imagine Connie recognizing Adrien from the billboards but not saying anything so she doesn't disturb him.

Imagine Steven sitting all the way in the back next to Nathanael.

Imagine Connie squeezing in next to Marinette and Alya.

Imagine Steven loving Nathanael's art.

Imagine Alya obsessing over Ladybug and Cat Noir to Connie.

Imagine an akuma suddenly appearing.

Imagine Steven and Connie immediately jumping into action along with the other gems thinking it might be a gem thing.

Imagine Marinette and Adrien sneaking out to transform and nobody noticing but Garnet.

Imagine everyone having a double take once LB and CN arrive at the fight bc the Gems have no idea what's going on and LB and CN not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Imagine Steven explaining who they were in a brief song.

Imagine LB confused.

Imagine Chat clapping for the song and immediately welcoming them to the team.

Imagine LB being a little hesitant about the Gems helping.

Imagine the Garnet insisting they help out since they're there.

Imagine Chat and Steven punning the whole fight.

Imagine Peridot actually lifting the Eiffel Tower to help trap the akuma or something.

Imagine Pearl and LB immediately hitting off and planning the Battle strategies.

Imagine Pearl in awe at LB's lucky charm and miraculous cure.

Imagine the Gems' confusion when LB and CN have to bug out because they're about to detransform.

Imagine the Gems picking up Greg from wherever he is and finding Tom and Sabine's bakery after the fight to get some snacks (because the fight lasted until lunchtime).

Imagine Amathyst and Steven obsessing over how good the food is.

Imagine Tom and Sabine asking about their time in Paris so far and learning that Connie and Steven had enrolled at the same school as Marinette.

Imagine Tom and Sabine calling down Marinette and discovering they already knew each other.

Imagine Marinette eating the rest of her lunch with the Gems.

Imagine Garnet figuring her out almost immediately, the rest of the gems making the discovery shortly after.

Imagine Pearl and Garnet questioning about Marinette being ladybug.

Imagine Connie and Steven face palming because Garnet and Pearl just don't know how superheroes and secret identities work.

Imagine Marinette panicking and trying to deny it at first, but then Steven reassures her that her secret is safe with them.

Imagine Steven and Marinette bonding over their similar healing powers and the pressures of a hero.

Imagine Pearl, Garnet, and Peridot asking a million and one questions about Hawkmoth and his akumas and how her miraculous works.

Imagine Tiki immediately hitting it off with Connie and laughing about/comparing Marinette's and Steven's crazy adventures.

Imagine Steven and Connie walking back to school with Marinette after lunch.

Imagine how Alya, having recorded the latest akuma fight, rushes up to them to ask Steven and Connie for an interview ("I have to write a blog about them!").

Imagine Steven saying yes, of course.

Imagine Alya questioning them about everything on the way to class.

Imagine Adrien overheating and taking interest.

Imagine Adrien joining the conversation and asking a few questions himself.

Imagine Connie gradually figuring Adrien out as the conversation continues.

Imagine Connie subtly telling Steven, who gets really really excited for a second, then calms himself down because he's going to protect Adrien's secret with his life.

Imagine Steven and Connie noticing how Marinette acts around Adrien.

Imagine them shipping Adrienette hard core.

Imagine Connie then realizing that Marinette acts differently around Adrien when he's Cat Noir than when he's Adrien.

Imagine Connie and Steven's frustration when they figure out that Marinette and Adrien don't know each other's identities.

Imagine them ranting about it to Peridot in their fancy hotel room later (because of course Greg got them a room at Le Grand Paris because he's just as loaded as Chloe).

Imagine Peridot being a hard core Ladynoir shipper.

Imagine Peridot making a complicated flow chart of the Love Square️ and analyzing every last bit of Adrien and Marinette's relationship.

Imagine Peridot deciding they need to do something about this Love Square️ because if they don't Marinette and Adrien might be oblivious forever.

Imagine Connie agreeing, reasoning that LB and CN might be a better team if they knew each other better.

Imagine Steven being hesitant to interfere with their lives but Connie and Peridot convincing him ("Operation Save the Love Square️ from Their Own Obliviousness or OSTLSFTOO or Operation Love Square️/OLS for short").

Imagine Amethyst walking in on this conversation.

Imagine them convincing Amethyst to join OLS.

Imagine the four of them concocting the perfect date- *cough* way to reveal Marinette and Adrien's secret identities.

Imagine Steven and Connie agreeing to be the distractions.

Imagine how the next day at school Steven asks Adrien to lunch while Connie's invited to eat lunch with Marinette and Alya.

Imagine Nino's confusion when the two leave school together at the break (Steven had to talk to his best bud alone).

Imagine Steven finding some really interesting and obscure little French cafe that Adrien had never seen before in his life.

Imagine Steven carefully breaking the news that he and Gems has figured him out to Adrien.

Imagine Adrien freaking out and stressing how important it is that they keep his identity a secret and "Please don't tell my father!" "We don't even know your father!"

Imagine Adrien finally calming down and asking how they figured it out ("It was actually kind of obvious").

Imagine Adrien and Steven then bonding over the stress of being heroes and gaming and their moms and "Oh my gosh, you like [insert random anime here] too?" and "You watch Crying Breakfast Friends?" and "Hey, I can play piano too!" and "Have you heard of Jagged Stone?"

Imagine Steven meeting Plagg.

Imagine Plagg asking Steven for Camembert.

Imagine Steven asking "What the heck is Camembert?"

Imagine Plagg's dramatic gasp as Adrien rolls his eyes and insists he doesn't want to know.

Imagine Plagg insisting that Steven try some.

Imagine Steven leading Adrien back to Tom and Sabine's bakery.

Imagine Tom and Sabine welcoming back the two boys like they're family.

Imagine Tom and Sabine giving Steven the Camembert for free and sending them both upstairs to where Connie, Marinette, and Alya are all eating lunch.

Imagine Steven eating the Camembert on the way up and deciding he doesn't like it ("Well it's kinda runny and it smells really really bad").

Imagine the girls delighted surprise when the boys walk in.

Imagine Steven surprised to see Nino there too.

Imagine the group becoming fast friends with Steven and Connie and exchanging phone numbers.

Imagine how while Steven and Connie are at school, Amethyst and Peridot stumble upon Andre's and add it to OLS.

Imagine how after school Connie and Steven convince Pearl, Garnet, and Greg to help with OLS too.

Imagine Steven and Connie each texting Marinette and Adrien to meet them for ice cream at Andre's.

Imagine Marinette and Adrien's confusion when Steven and Connie are nowhere to be seen.

Imagine Adrien suggesting they get ice cream together.

Imagine how Amethyst probably tipped off Andre that Marinette and Adrien are on a date.

Imagine Marinette and Adrien ordering and Andre insisting they're a couple and giving them an ice cream to share.

Imagine Steven poorly disguised as a bike carriage driver rolls up on a bike carriage (Amethyst shape shifted into a bike carriage) and insists on giving Marinette and Adrien a ride.

Imagine how Steven makes sure to point out how similar the two look to LB and CN.

Imagine the ideas that start to flow through Marinette and Adrien's heads.

Imagine how Peridot sits on a rooftop in the route Steven in taking them.

Imagine Peridot throws Ladybug and Cat Noir masks in the carriage as it rolls past.

Imagine Marinette and Adrien just looking awkwardly at the masks, still oblivious as to what's going on.

Imagine Steven stopping once they reach the lock bridge.

Imagine Marinette and Adrien just talking as Pearl (not so subtly) twirls up playing a romantic bop on her violin while Connie runs past sprinkling ladybug sequins over them.

Imagine Marinette and Adrien laughing at the ridiculous gesture and confused as to what Connie and Pearl were doing.

Imagine everyone's frustration as they try trick after trick until Greg decides to step

in.

Imagine Greg "casually" walking past them when suddenly he stops and yells "Look an akuma!"

Imagine Marinette and Adrien both tensing and taking on low key fighting stances as they look in the direction Greg pointed only to find a pigeon flying past.

Imagine them looking back at each other, staring at each other's stances for a second, then laughing it all off.

Imagine everyone face palming at how oblivious they are.

Imagine Garnet finally volunteering to try something.

Imagine Garnet walking right up to Marinette and Adrien and saying "Ladybug, meet Cat Noir. Cat Noir, meet Ladybug.", patting them both on the back, saluting them, and casually walking back to the group.

Imagine Marinette and Adrien's surprise.

Imagine their attempts of denial.

Imagine Stevonnie cartwheeling past yelling at them to just accept it already.

Imagine them finally realizing there's no use denying it anymore after thinking about it for a minute.

Imagine their awkward conversation of "So you're Ladybug," "And you're Cat Noir," that leads into "wow we're really dumb."

Imagine the Gems celebrating their progress when Adrien and Marinette talk about everything and anything for at least another hour.

Imagine everyone's squeals as Adrien walks Marinette home and Marinette kisses him on the cheek before running inside.

Imagine Adrien's victory dance.

Imagine Steven joining him in his victory dance.

Imagine everyone victory dancing with Adrien as they all walk him back to the Agreste Mansion.

BONUS:

Imagine Greg fangirling over Jagged Stone with Marinette and Adrien.

Imagine them all going to a Jagged Stone concert together.

Imagine Greg meeting Luka at said concert.

Imagine Greg jamming with Adrien and Luka's band.

Imagine Greg getting the band gigs all over Paris.

BONUS BONUS:

Imagine Steven introducing Nino to Sour Cream.

Imagine Nino and Sour Cream collaborating on some tunes.

Imagine Nino and Sour Cream raving to everything.


End file.
